A Piece of Me
by CALIC0
Summary: Hide tidak suka bila melihat Kaneki kelaparan


**Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui**

**A Piece of Me © cnbdg3011142255**

.

.

Sahabat,

Terkadang tahu tanpa perlu diberi tahu bila teman dekatnya membutuhkan bantuan.

Itulah yang Kaneki rasakan dan sadari berkat pertemanannya dengan Hide selama tahunan. Dekat maupun jauh jarak terbentang antar keduanya, ia seakan selalu ada di sisi. Tidak mengenal waktu tidak mengenal kegiatan yang tengah ia jalani, Hide selalu berusaha setia atas segala kebutuhan Kaneki.

Dan sikap hangatnya ini …

Membuat Kaneki terkadang membenci sahabatnya tersebut.

.

Hide tahu, perihal Kaneki sahabat tersayangnya.

Kebutuhan dasar makhluk adalah makan dan minum. Tidak perlu banyak, yang utama mampu memenuhi asupan tenaga dan tentunya gizi.

Dan sebagai mantan sesosok makhluk berlabel manusia, Kaneki tidak dapat lagi menikmati makan dan minum sebagaimana kesukaannya terdahulu.

Tidak ada lagi hamburger, pizza, kentang, apalagi sayuran. Tidak pula ada susu, sirup, juice, ataupun cola. Semuanya hanya membuat lambung Kaneki perih.

Mual.

Hanya daging dan kopi hitam asupannya sekarang. Daging manusia jelas lebih lezat dibandingkan daging ghoul, namun kebutuhan daging merah menggiurkan dan penuh otot tersebut tidak melulu dapat terpenuhi.

Sebab manusia tidak setiap hari bunuh diri dan meninggalkan jasadnya secara cuma-cuma untuk disantap beramai-ramai oleh para ghoul, 'kan?

.

Barang kali waktu telah berjalan sekira 2 bulan dan yang Kaneki masukkan ke dalam pencernaan hanyalah kopi, lalu kopi, dan kopi. Ia lemas. Lebih memilih duduk saja daripada harus membaca buku.

Jelaslah, Hide merasakan perubahan tersebut. Hanya lirikan singkat serta jarak duduk cukup jauh Kaneki di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Nagachika yang sederhana telah cukup menunjukkan segalanya. Mengenal tahunan, Kaneki adalah transparan bagi si kuning.

Air liur serta tatapan penuh harap terhadap sosok Hide yang ia berikan setiap lima detik. Kaneki sedang lapar.

Namun seperti Kaneki pernah katakan ketika Hide memarahinya untuk tidak pergi apalagi menghilang dari sisi si matahari, gamblang Kaneki berujar: "Hide bukan makanan!"

Ia menurut dan keduanya tetap bersama sebagai sahabat yang akan berburu gadis cantik bersama-sama. Di lain pihak, Hide tidak akan selalu mampu memenuhi kebutuhan dasar kaum seperti Kaneki. Ia juga perlu berburu.

Kecuali….

"Kaneki, aku ke dapur sebentar, ya."

Hide bangkit dari hadapan televisi yang menayangkan tayangan musik sore, meninggalkan Kaneki yang tiap detiknya kian gelisah. Buliran keringat terpampang jelas di pelipisnya.

Hide menggigit bibir. Tidak tega menyaksikan Kaneki sahabatnya dalam kesulitan seperti itu.

.

.

Aroma membangkitkan liur dan bunyi keroncongan perut menyambangi lubang hidung Kaneki. Ia yang tadinya sempat mengantuk karena ditinggalkan cukup lama oleh Hide kemudian terbangun. Ia tersentak kaget, mata serta pikiran awas atas aroma lezat tersebut.

Surai yang telah ia cat dengan hitam memutar ke segala arah, berusaha mencari sumber kelezatan. Tertangkap olehnya wangi tersebut datang dari arah dapur. Hide rupanya memasakkannya sesuatu.

Hendak bangkit untuk menyusul ke sumber kelezatan, Hide keburu datang dengan sepiring nasi goreng. Kaneki tahu Hide bukanlah seorang yang pintar memasak, namun ia tidak peduli. Wanginya cukup meyakinkan si ghoul kalau rasanya akan lezat.

Sedetik setelah Hide berkata riang "Ini aku buatkan untukmu, Kaneki," ia segera merebut piring dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Lezat…

Meyaksikan Kaneki makan dengan lahap berhasil mengembangkan senyum manis di bibir cukup tebal Hide. Beralasan akan membuatkan minuman kalau-kalau ia tersedak, Hide pamit kembali ke dapur, sembari mengelap tangannya yang terbalut lap dapur.

Hide berhasil menyembunyikan wajah meringis sakitnya dari Kaneki.

.

Ini sangat lezat. Terlalu banyak minyak pada nasi dan sedikit agak gosong, tetapi daging yang menjadi kawan nasi serta beberapa potongan kecil tulang yang sepertinya gagal Hide sisihkan justru menambah kenikmatan makan Kaneki. Bila memberi nilai, Kaneki akan mamberi nilai 9 dari 10. Minus satu karena minyak dan gosong tadi, tentu saja.

Tidak butuh lima menit hingga isi piring tandas. Seingatnya saat masih memiliki label sebagai manusia, porsi makannya tidak pernah sebanyak ini. Mungkin 2 kali porsi biasa. Ah, sudah dilebihkan pun ia masih merasa lapar. Hide tidak akan rewel bila Kaneki meminta ronde kedua, 'kan?

Beranjak dari sofa berbahan kain warna krem, Kaneki berjalan tidak lagi goyah ke arah dapur sembari bersiul riang.

Akan tetapi, siulan harus dihentikan untuk digantikan dengan rasa syok yang teramat serta piring yang tergelincir lalu pecah menjadi 3 bagian.

Wajah Hide berpaling mendengar suara gaduh tersebut. Kilat, wajahnya memucat pasi. Tangan yang tengah ia bersihkan membeku di bawah keran air yang terbuka

Ketahuan … Hide ketahuan.

"Hide … ke-kenapa airnya merah?" Tidak ada jawaban, selain berpura-pura berkonsentrasi membersihkan tangannya.

Serta merta Kaneki menghampiri sahabatnya yang berdiri di depan keran cuci piring tersebut, sama sekali tidak memedulikan piring yang tersenggol jemari kakinya sendiri.

Sebab yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah sahabat kuning di hadapannya.

"Hide!"

Cepat Kaneki menarik kedua tangan Hide dari bawah kucuran air.

Ah, andaikan Kaneki memiliki lemah jantung, dipastikan sakitnya akan kambuh.

Tidak perlu tunggu waktu bagi Kaneki untuk menangis sederas ia mampu. Diremasnya kedua tangan Hide erat-erat dan dibawanya ke depan dada Kaneki, mendekapnya kencang. Air mata jatuh ke atas jari telunjuk Hide.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau …" Kaneki bahkan tidak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Karena aku tidak tega melihatmu kelaparan, Kaneki. Dan aku tidak punya alternatif apapun selain ini."

Tangis Kaneki mengencang.

Pantas.

Pantas saja aroma yang menguar begitu menggoda.

Pantas saja rasanya begitu lezat.

Pantas saja Kaneki tidak merasa mual sama sekali. Ia bahkan hendak meminta lagi.

Ini karena dagingnya. Serta beberapa potongan kecil dan keras.

Bahan yang menjadi teman makan nasi goreng dan telah masuk ke dalam pencernaannya adalah bagian tubuh makhluk hidup.

Tepatnya jari kelingking dan jari manis tangan kiri Hide.

Pantas saja airnya berwarna merah. Sebab darah Hide tidak berhenti.

"Bagaimana, Kaneki? Apakah jariku enak? Maaf aku hanya dapat memberimu dua jariku. Aku tidak tahu kalau memotong jari akan sebegitu sakitnya. Ah, aku juga cukup kesulitan memasaknya. Tulangku ternyata keras sekali ya?"

Seakan memberi hidangan dua jari miliknya adalah hal yang rumlah dilakukan tuan rumah pada tamunya, Hide tertawa riang dan tersenyum lebar. Sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan di wajah ceria itu.

Kaneki kesal.

Ia marah dan benci pada Hide yang begitu perhatian padanya.

Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Dua jari sang sahabat sudah tercerna.

* * *

**Pojok CN:** idenya muncul gitu aja, jadilah aku ketik tanpa rencana, hehehe. Makasih sudah mampir. Feedback, please!


End file.
